1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate capable of preventing defects induced by static electricity and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a thin-film transistor substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the thin-film transistor substrate and the counter substrate. The thin-film transistor substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of switching elements connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the switching elements. Each of the switching elements includes a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a channel overlapping the gate electrode, a source electrode extending from the data line and electrically connected to the channel, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode and electrically connected to the channel.
The gate lines, the data lines, the switching elements, and the pixel electrodes formed on the thin-film transistor substrate are patterned through a photolithography process using masks. Recently, a process for reducing the number of the masks in manufacturing the display substrate has been developed, so that a manufacturing cost and a process time for manufacturing the display substrate may be reduced.